1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a technique for generating stereoscopic images by using a plurality of mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three dimensional (3D) images provide a depth perception to a user. A technique of generating 3D images by rendering two-dimensional (2D) images is gaining popularity. 3D images are also referred to as stereoscopic images.
A user may generate 3D images by using various types of computing devices. Recent advancements in compact devices, such as mobile devices, enables a user to generate 3D images by using mobile devices.
However, according to techniques of the related art, 3D images are generated by using a single mobile device including first and second cameras. The first and second cameras are horizontally aligned so as to obtain similar photographic ranges. The first and second cameras are separated from each other by an interocular distance and take pictures of a 3D object. To produce a stereoscopic image, pieces of information which respectively indicate a right-eye image and a left-eye image are added to images of the object taken by the first and second cameras. A 3D image processing algorithm is performed based on the images photographed by the first and second cameras in order to generate a 3D image. The generated 3D image allows a user to experience the same sense of depth as would be obtained when viewing an object in the real world.
The techniques of the related art use an easy-to-carry mobile device in order to generate a 3D image and allows a user to perceive the same sense of depth as when observing a real object. However, most mobile devices include only a single camera. Thus, to produce a 3D image, the user requires use of a mobile device including two cameras, which is more expensive than existing mobile devices.
Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus for more efficiently generating 3D images at low cost by using a mobile device.